wolfquestfanclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Mates
When you succeed on mating a dispersal 'wolf of the opposite gender you will get to name it and it will become your mate. Mate have a random fur color.In Amethyst Mountain it will follow you around and kill what you bite. Once you've mated you are able to go to Slough Creek by saving your game and quiting then clicking Slought Creek. On the searching for den mission, it will act as it does in Amethyst Mountain. But as soon as your pups are born your mate goes hunting at the nearest hunting ground. While its hunting a elk carcess will appear. When your mate returns it will feed 2-4 pups then go hunt again. When you go at least fifty meters from the den. Your mate will stay at the den until you return. On the last mission commonly known as the Summer Journey, your mate will hunt and feed pups. But when your mates done it will pick up the pup farthest from you and take it to you. Mates howl when you howl and wag tails with you. In the origanal game the only mission was to find a mate. I know some thing to add.good gliches,and more information.this information is below. getting your mate:Visit one of the three wolf territories of the game.Defeat 3 wolves (either kill them or force them to run away) while in a territory. pressing v can pull up the scent view,so you can see the tracks of wolves.While in Scent View, wolf tracks appear as big yellow dots on the screen.Repeat the steps you used for all three territories, defeating a couple wolves in each area.Travel to a territory and Search for a wolf of the opposite gender labeled "Disperal male/female." press v,for scent view,and search for yellow tracks.speak with the Disperal Wolf using caring,nice words like, "I Like You," "Don't Go Away", "Let's Play" and "Let's be Friends." after that,say "lets start a pack" twice.then,your mate should have 5 hearts on his/her text box.save your game,and go to episode 2. secret den: in Amethyst Mountain, you need to meet THREE wolves in each territory. When you are dominating a wolf it Doesn't matter what kind a wolf it is or where its from. pause it right as you say "I'm the boss" to the wolf. pause wusing the escape button.Once you have paused, click on the button that says PACK STATUS. Your experience should be rising. Wait until it reaches 50,000.'Soon after finding a mate, you will be transferred to EPISODE 2, Slough Creek. You will be able to live in the new dens, along with a secret den on the map. Few hardships are found there.its nrmaly in the middle of the two on the right. *If the first time,the stats dont work, try again. It might take a couple tries to make it start. *With this "secret" den, you might get a white pup! *according to one of my friends,You don't evenhave to finish battling it.running away can work,too! * well,thats what ive got,so,happy hunting,mooniwolf on deviantart.